


오빠!~

by giornarancia



Category: K-pop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-01 02:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21339778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giornarancia/pseuds/giornarancia
Summary: (This is a joke) one shots where fans meet their fav kpop idol and you know
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	1. Jungkook oppa! 🥰

So I was walking around Seoul when all of a sudden I ran into a group of 7 handsome guys!

they looked so familiar but I couldn’t put my finger on it and I shocked.

”KOOKIE OPPA” me scream. kookie oppa turns around and looks at me. _OMGGG HES SO HANDSOME AFHSHFKD_

”yes?” he ask.

”OPPA, ITS I. FAN OF THEE.” i not good at korean so I hope not sound bad! he laugh at me!!! can not believe it I will!

ill never love kookie ever again after what he’s done! Humph!


	2. hUR HURRRR 🦆

I walk around park.

but it wasn’t normal park. It was park jinyoung !

i was so happy that I slipped in front of him.

instead of helping me, he just laughed.

his laugh was so annoying.

it sounded exactly like a goose !

”hur hurrrr”

**Author's Note:**

> did you see the hint for the next chapter? tell me once you see it!


End file.
